Hopelessly Devoted To You
by AustinAnderson
Summary: All it took was one look for Sebastian Symthe to fall in love with the dreamy Blaine Anderson. But since Blaine doesn't feel the same about him, Sebastian will take extreme lengths to win him over.


"Hopelessly Devoted To You"

Chapter 1: First Glance

It all started with a simple look. That was all it took for Sebastian Symthe to fall in love. There he sat, singing back-up with the rest of the Warblers, when _he_ walked in. Mouth agape, he stood up and approached him, suddenly singing the next lines of the song. "She'll see I'm not so tough," he sang, "just because I'm in love—"

He grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the group, and as if it was planned, he started dancing along with them. Moments later, the final notes of the song belted out of Nick's throat. The beautiful stranger clapped, applauding his old friends.

"Blaine!" one of them said. "What are you doing back?"

"Is this your triumphant return to Dalton?" said another. "Please?"

"Actually," he said, "I'm here to invite you guys to the opening night of _West Side Story_ at McKinley. I reserved a whole block of tickets, just for the Warblers! It would mean the world to me if you guys could come."

"We'll be there," he blurted out. "Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?"

The crowd cheered once more, and then the room cleared out. As soon as everyone was out of sight, he held out his hand. "Blaine Anderson," he said. "Sebastian Symthe."

"Hi," he said, shaking his hand. "Sorry, your voice gave me chills. Are you a freshman?"

Partially offended, Sebastian took a step back. "Do I look like a freshman?"

Blaine shook his head. "Sorry, I—"

"It's fine." He gave his wristwatch a quick glance. "The Dalton Café closes soon . . . do you want to get some coffee?"

Without hesitation, Blaine responded, "Sure."

Sebastian took Blaine's hand and led him to the café. They ordered their drinks, and decided to sit at the table in the center of the room. "So you're a legend at Dalton," Sebastian said. "The Warblers never stop talking about you. We can't go through one number without someone saying your name. And I was, like, I don't know who this Blaine guy is, but apparently he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream."

Blaine blushed.

"Which is why I have to ask," Sebastian continued, "why did you leave Dalton?"

He sighed. "I never necessarily _wanted_ to. I miss Dalton every day, but I guess you can say McKinley is where my heart is."

"Well," Sebastian said, standing up, "I have to go; lacrosse practice. But, if it's okay with you, we should get some coffee again sometime. I could really use some more insights from you, Blaine. You know, Warbler to Warbler."

"Sure."

One week later, they met outside in the Lima Bean parking lot. Sebastian pulled up in his vintage 1964 Ford Mustang. Blaine was already waiting for him by the door. Sebastian approached him with a smile. "Hey, killer," he said.

"Hi," Blaine replied.

They walked inside and got in line. When it was their turn, Sebastian asked for a shot of Courvoisier in his coffee. Once they got their drinks, they sat down at a table near the back of the building.

Blaine admitted that he was surprised. "I can't believe you asked for a shot of Courvoisier in your coffee."

Sebastian sighed. "I can't believe how lame this town is. When I lived in Paris, I used to drink it like it was mother's milk."

"You lived in Paris? Just . . . wow."

"What?"

"You're just so—you know, you're out there."

"And your whole 'bashful schoolboy' thing? Super hot." Sebastian said, hardcore flirting.

"Look, Sebastian," Blaine said, getting serious, "I have a boyfriend."

Sebastian didn't hesitate. "That doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

Blaine stood his ground. "No, I really care about him. He's really, really great."

As if on-cue, Kurt Hummel entered The Lima Bean. "Who's really great?" he asked as he approached them, obviously hearing their conversation.

"You!" Blaine nervously replied. "Sebastian, this is Kurt, my boyfriend, who I was just—"

"I get it."

"Wow."

Kurt sat down besides Blaine and, feeling threatened by Sebastian's appearance, snuggled close to him. Blaine pulled away. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing. I just need more coffee," he said, shaking his empty cup.

He got up and walked away. Once he was out of sight, Kurt glared at Sebastian. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but I don't like the way you look at my boyfriend."

Sebastian smiled like it was a joke. "Blaine's too good for you, and the New Directions are a _joke_. I bet you by the end of the year, I'll have Blaine and a Nationals trophy, and you'll be stuck with a Lima Bean apron."

Blaine returned with an eager look, noticing that the two were conversing. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Sebastian muttered. "Listen, I gotta run; Warblers meeting. But you take care of Blaine, Kurt." He winked, then got up and left.

Blaine gave Kurt a crazed look. "He's something, isn't he?"

Kurt slowly nodded. "Yes," he sarcastically agreed. "He's a man's wet dream."


End file.
